<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unplanned by cringe_town</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602445">Unplanned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringe_town/pseuds/cringe_town'>cringe_town</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, i wrote this between 2-5 am and i didnt feel like rereading it for gramatical errors, ill fix it later when im not dogshit exhausted lmao, so if theres a lot of mistakes then oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringe_town/pseuds/cringe_town</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments that remind Richie and Eddie of their feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eddie Remembers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ya boi just watched it (1990) like five times in a row so now im writing soft reddie fanfiction to deal with how much i love their dynamic (and apparently dennis (adult eddie) and i think harry (adult richie) ship reddie too so its a W for us!!)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie had stopped actively taking part in the conversation what felt like forever ago. All he could think of was how much he missed out on during the 27 years it took to come back to Derry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Shortly after the waitress, Rose, walked away with the menues, Richie started on some spiel about a show he did just south of Washington state. The words barely reached Eddie's ears - he could only hear the sound of Richie blabbering on and on. <i>Hammering off some good chucks</i>, Eddie thought. He smiled at that. Richie always called funny things that. <i>Chucks</i>. It was rather cute when they were kids.</p><p>  <i>It's still cute now</i>. Eddie shook his head to clear that idea. They were adults now. Adults aren't cute. Especially not adult men that Eddie just remembered he grew up with. Richie started laughing at his own joke, and Eddie couldn't help but to turn a soft pink. He could feel the heat on his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he corrected himself: <i>with maybe just this one exception</i>.</p><p>  Richie continued on without a clue in the world about his childhood friend's train of thought. Nor had he any idea about said friend's adoring and utterly infatuated expression. Eddie was greatful that Richie was so busy with his tall tale that he wasn't paying any attention to the Loser's around him. Eddie was free to oggle all he wanted as long as Richie didn't look at him. He didn't care if the others saw, as long as he could keep watching Richie smile and laugh, that would be enough. He was hopelessly lost to this childhood crush he didn't know he had until just a few hours ago. </p><p>  Richie paused his rambling, uncrossed his arms, and reached for his glass. Eddie couldn't help but to eye the ring-shaped tanline Richie had on his finger. Eddie sucked in a breath in hopes that breathing would distract him from falling down the mental train of what being married to Richie would be like. It didn't really help much, but hey, at least he tried to stop himself. </p><p>  Eddie watched as Richie took a sip from his glass. Even when wiping water out of his ridiculous little mustache, Eddie thought that Richie was attractive. Handsome, even. <i>Lovable</i>. And, in his daydreaming, Eddie (for some reason) decided that he should add his two cents. </p><p>  "I love you." Now, it wouldn't have been as embarassing if he wasn't staring at Richie like the man had just given him the moon, or sounded like he was geniunely in love. Richie coughed, choking on the water he had in his mouth, and nearly dropped his glass. Eddie looked away immediately. Shame made his face burn bright red. <i>Oh, hell, Eds, look what you've done now. He's gonna hate you now. They're all gonna-</i></p><p>  "Save it for your vows, Wife Number Six." Richie chuckled, setting down his glass and turning in his chair to face Eddie. Eddie managed to somehow turn an even brighter shade of red. The Loser's all laughed at Richie's little <i>chuck</i>. Richie must have thought he did something seriously wrong, based on Eddie's reaction, because he immediately started to correct himself at a low volume so as to not disturb the other's fun. "Hey, look, Eddie Spaghetti, that was too far. I-" </p><p>  A waiter showed up with the food, so Richie cut himself off. This was a conversation they could have later. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Richie Remembers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richie felt warm - and not just because of the fire crackling a foot behind his head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Richie sighed heavily as he realized that he would be resigned to the floor. <i>Next to Eddie.</i> Richie forced back a smile as he sat down next to the blond, who had laid down with his legs crossed and resting his weight on one arm. Richie 'borrowed' Eddie's discarded suit jacket, folded it uncharacteristically carefully so there wouldn't be any wrinkles in it later, and stuffed it under his head to use as a pillow. Eddie didn't seem to mind. In fact, Eddie hadn't paid any attention to him since they left the resturaunt. Richie didn't like this silent treatment. It made him feel bad, not to mention decidedly guilty. </p><p> <i>The bullies used to make fun of Eddie for being smaller and kinda feminine-looking. Did he think that's what I was doing? God, I hope not.</i> Richie looked over at Eddie as he laughed along to whatever Ben was saying. <i>He's cute when he's happy.</i> Richie sighed. <i>He's always been cute.</i> Eddie looked at Richie almost as if on cue, and Richie smiled awkwardly. He couldn't tell if it was embarassment or the fire behind him that was making him heat up suddenly. Was he catching a cold or something? Being called back to fight It again had certainly chilled him. </p><p>  But, despite the loomimg dread Richie felt every second since Mike's call, he felt a certain type of calm when he was near Eddie. Something about him felt familiar - homely, even. Like the two were always meant to be side-by-side. <i>What a duo. The cowardly comic and the anxious hypochondriac.</i> Richie's own sarcasm brought him far enough back to reality to realize that he had been staring at Eddie for nearly five minutes. He couldn't help it. The past thirty-ish years had treated the man well. Too well, maybe. <i>Whoever Eddie's girlfriend is is one lucky lady.</i> </p><p>  Richie frowned at this thought. He hated the idea of someone else loving Eddie. Hated the idea of Eddie loving someone else. Twiddling his thumbs as he mulled over his completely inappropiate jealously, Richie completely zoned out of whatever new story that Ben was starting to tell. All he could focus on was Eddie. <i>Smart, funny, beautiful Eddie.</i> This made him smile. Richie would have been lying to himself if he said that he'd nearly fallen for the guy all over again when he walked through that archway and into the Loser's Club reunion. Richie blamed that fluffy blond hair that he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of. </p><p>  Suddenly, it hit Richie like a train. <i>He's in love with Eddie.</i> How could he not be, though? He loved Eddie twenty-seven years ago and he sure as hell would continue to love him - even if he couldn't remember his name when It is all said and done. Richie understood where Eddie was coming from back in Chop Suey. Realizing that you love someone you don't remember loving is a hell of an accomplishment. </p><p>  Richie nudged Eddie's leg carefully. Eddie looked down at him, grinning that wonderful grin of his. Richie knew it was cliche but he felt butterflies in his stomach, almost like he was going to be sick. Eddie blinked slowly, dragging Richie out of his revere, as Ben continued to blabber on about his high school track story. Richie cleared his throat from his anxiety before he could think too hard about backing out. For once in his life he didn't want to be cowardly. </p><p>  "I love you too, Eds." Richie paled when he finished speaking. He'd spoken much louder than his intended whisper. <i>Way to go, Trashmouth</i>. Eddie smiled and turned away. Despite not being able to see his face, Richie knew that Eddie was flustered. He could see the tips of Eddie's ears and the back of his neck turning pink. <i>Cute, cute, cute!</i></p><p>  "Uh, so, um... Ben, why don't you tell us more about that track thing you were talking about?" Beverely to the fucking rescue. Thank God. The silence was getting to be a bit too uncomfortable. Eddie sat up, stealing a glance at Richie as the brunet followed him. "Your story is almost as good as one of Bill's." </p><p>  "Yeah, Hays-s-st-stack. T-Tuh-Tell us m-more!" </p><p>  Richie knew that, deep down, the Loser's weren't uncomfortable with him and Eddie saying that they love each other. But on the surface it hurt to be glossed over. <i>What's that old saying? Hurt feelings makes good comedy? Yeah. The people'll have a good chuck about that. </i> </p><p>  Eddie wrapped his arms around his knees casually. If he didn't confine himself, he'd be giggling and screaming with joy. Staying in his little ball and focusing on Ben were the only things keeping him from going ape-shit. The other Loser's wouldn't appreciate him freaking out over seemingly nothing right now. They all needed a moment to relax before going after It. He and Richie could talk after It was gone. <i>There's a time and place for everything.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie wakes up, upside-down and in pain. It doesn't take long for the other Loser's to notice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Eddie had never been in so much pain before in his life. So-called asthma attacks, being bullied by Bowers and his gang of misfits, and the abuse he suffered from his Ma could never even come close to how badly he was hurting now. His head felt full - achy. His entire body was numb except for the dull jab of pain in his shoulder and legs. Every half second or so Eddie could feel the entire world shake. <i>Was he upside-down or in the Deadlights?</i> </p><p>  Opening his eyes was a struggle. All the fullness in his head made opening his eyelids feel impossible, but after a few moments of trying, Eddie managed to blink enough to get a general idea of what was happening. Someone was carrying him over their shoulders, and some people were crying, and they were outside of the sewers. <i>Thank God! It must have died while I was out.</i> Eddie's thoughts felt too loud in his skull. A lot of blood was rushing to his head from being carried halfway upside-down, and it was doing absolutely nothing to help his headache. </p><p>  Eddie was still too out of it to try and move off of which ever of his friends was carrying him. So, he settled for the next best thing. Slowly, Eddie brought his free arm around and gently tugged at the almost silky, blue jacket that he'd become so accustomed to seeing (and touching) over the past few days. What Eddie what not expecting from this was to be almost thrown into the mud and grass, but hey, he couldn't blame Richie for being suprised. They probably expected him to be out for longer. 

</p><p>  "What the fuck?" Richie turned his head to face Eddie, who smiled weakly when he felt eyes on him. His headache was only getting worse by the second. "Oh, my God, Eddie!" </p><p>  Richie set Eddie down as carefully as he could manage with the way that he was holding him, and mentally cringed for practically throwing Eddie over his shoulders like a ragdoll back in the sewers. Then again, everyone thought that Eddie had died, and dead people couldn't help pick themselves up off of the wet, rocky, ground in a space/clown/demon's lair, now could they? <i>That'd make a hell of a joke some day.</i> </p><p>  "Richie? What are you- Oh, my God! Guys, Eddie's alive!" Beverely was ecstatic. She'd never actually witnessed someone die (unless you count It, but It was more of a some<i>thing</i>), and she was glad that Eddie's wasn't the first death she would see in her life. Ben and Bill crowded behind her as Richie knelt beside Eddie, who meekly rubbed at his eyes in hopes to clear them of the achiness leftover from the way Richie had carried him. </p><p>  "Jesus, Eds, we thought you were dead..." Richie pet at Eddie's hair - mostly to smooth it down, and partly because he'd grown so accustomed to touching Eddie's floofy locks over the past few days that it felt weird for him not to. "We almost left you in that Goddamned sewer." </p><p>  "Heh, well, I'm glad you didn't." Eddie pressed down on a spot near the bottom-middle of his ribcage. He felt like he had been stabbed by a thousand hot knives while he was unconscious. Not to mention the lower half of his arm feeling like it had been smashed. To say that he missed the numb, pins and needles feeling was an understatement. </p><p>  "How did you <i>not</i> die?" Bill's borderline brave honesty had always been a trait that the other Loser's admired. Eddie shrugged. He regretted it immediately, but mostly just felt bad for making his friends worry about him with the pained expression that flashed across his face. </p><p>  "I'm forty years old, been told my entire life that I'm constantly sick and probably always dying, not to mention with a bit of anxiety on the side. I fainted, Big Bill." Being picked up by a giant spider and passing out immedately after being dropped does things to a guy. To Eddie, it just made him realize how much he's been holding himself back. He's more than earned his right to be sassy. The Loser's however, look taken aback. Except Richie. Richie just laughs like it's the greatest set of words he's ever heard. </p><p>  "Eddie Spaghetti, please never stop existing." Despite Richie's playful tone, Eddie could see the desperate fear hidden within the brunet's expression. <i>He thought that I died. Oh, God, he thought I was dead!</i> Eddie felt himself start to cry at this realization. He felt so guilty about letting his friends think that he had died. Richie scooped Eddie up into a bone-crushing hug as soon as he saw tears. </p><p>  Eddie couldn't breathe, and the way that Richie was holding him hurt, but being hugged felt nice. <i>Being hugged by Richie felt nice.</i> Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie as best as he could - just holding on as tightly as he could (which wasn't that tight yet) and softly crying onto Richie's shoulder. Bev, Ben, and Bill were kind enough to try and keep a distance. Richie and Eddie more than deserved a moment together. Besides, Ben and Bev had each other, and Bill had Audra to worry about. </p><p> Richie breathed in deep, practically drowing in <i>Eddie</i>, as the two hugged and Eddie cried. Richie was on the verge of tears himself when Eddie suddenly pulled back from the hug. He brought his hands up to cup Richie's face, wiping what few tears had fallen off of his cheeks. </p><p>  "I love you, Richie." Eddie smiled in the most enthusiastic and genuine way that he could manage when he was in so much pain. Richie laughed shortly, gripping Eddie's denim jacket so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white, as he leaned forward and ever-so-slightly pressed his lips against Eddie's. Eddie sighed happily as Richie pulled back. </p><p>  "Was that a mistake?" Richie looked panicked for a moment. Eddie moved his hands to the back of Richie's head, tangling his fingers into the hair there, and he pulled Richie back into his personal space. </p><p>  "No. Never in a million years." Eddie was grinning his beautiful grin as he kissed Richie, only this time their friends whoop'ed and wolf-whistled in congratulations. Richie felt pride swell in his chest. For once in his life, he hadn't let his cowardice control him. Now he had Eddie.</p><p>  As Richie pulled himself and Eddie off of the ground, he could tell that they were both thinking the same thing:</p><p> <i>Thank God for that evil fucking clown.</i> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in some world somewhere people are leaving comments on fanfic like they do amazon reviews... "good overall but the writing/dialog was stilted in places- 1 star" like could you imagine doing that??? ( know this is kind of off topic, i was just reading amazon reviews of the different dvds they have of 'it' and this idea popped into my head)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>